habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de 2016
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen. ---- Ihr wollt auch das Neueste aus anderen Jahren lesen? Dann schaut hier vorbei: * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 ---- 02/01/2016 Video Challenge Winner The winner of the Official Challenge for sharing the video has been randomly selected, and the lucky Habitican is... Baggs98! Thanks so much to everyone who helped us spread the word. You guys are the best. Official Mobile App Challenge We’ve launched another Official Challenge: the Mobile App Download Challenge! In case you missed it, Habitica now has both an iOS app and an Android app so that you can easily use Habitica on the go, and we hope that everyone who has one of those devices will give them a try! All you have to do to be eligible for the prize is have downloaded our iOS or Android app. The contest ends on February 29th, and the 10 randomly-selected winners will each get 10 Gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here. ---- 1/29/2016 Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's Birthday, and this year we have something extra-special to enjoy: Habitica has hit over one million users! Thank you so much for being here with us - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! Birthday Cards You can now send Birthday Cards to your party mates! If you do so, you'll both get the Birthday Bonanza badge. These birthday cards will be available year-round for 10 Gold each. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits & Hair Colors On February 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 01/26/2016 Android App Update: Avatar Customization We've released an update to the Android app including... AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION! Now you can edit your avatar on the go. We've also crushed a bunch of bugs and crashes, so be sure to download it now. by Viirus ---- 01/20/2016 New Year's Resolution Blog Posts and Challenge How are your resolutions doing, now that the excitement of early January is past? We've started a series of blog posts to help you buckle down and achieve your 2016 goals. We'll be posting more in the series over the next two weeks, so be sure to check back! There's also an official Challenge to help you follow along with the tips in the blog posts. Join it for a chance at the Gem prize! ---- 01/13/2016 Chat Reversal Option We've now implemented the option to reverse the order of chat in parties, Guilds, and the Tavern! This will make it easier for those Habiticans who use screen readers to catch up on chat. To reverse the order, simply click the checkbox under the Send Chat / Fetch Recent Messages buttons that says "Show chat messages in reverse order." by GeorgeSG Merchandise Page Now our awesome Habitica merchandise is gathered in one easy-to-access page! If you want to get our stickers or preorder the next batch of Habitica T-shirts, head on over and check it out. by Camenni Beeminder Guest Post We've written a guest post for the Beeminder blog! Check it out to read about how Habitica's rewards can work well with Beeminder's extra punishment. by Lemoness ---- 01/08/2016 Habitica Video We're excited to reveal our Habitica video! Check it out and let us know what you think. There's also a Challenge for people who share the video on social media with a 25 Gem prize, so if you like the video enough to pass it along, be sure to enter the Challenge for a chance to win! by redphoenix, Lemoness, and Blank Canvas Entertainment, LLC Wintery Hair Colors ---- 01/06/2016 January Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne History Compression Update We're working on a big change to the site that will significantly improve performance, making things faster and smoother. However, in order to make these improvements, we need to compress some task and personal history. The following changes will go into effect on Sunday: * Non-subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 60 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). * Subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 365 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). Subscribers will be able to gain their full history by downloading it prior to the change, or by posting in the Newbies Guild for an admin to access it. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to email admin@habitica.com. We're looking forward to the performance improvements for the site! Category:News